


Revealations

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Bound. A mysterious stranger appears. Who is she? And why does she look like Sarah? Donnie and Sarah are caught in a desperate situation. Only his brothers can save them. Will they survive? Or is this the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Look Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them, poo. Really wish I did.  
> A/N: Again this is another repost from ffnet with a bit of editing. I'm hoping to catch this site up to where the other is and so post at the same time for both. But that may take a while, so be patient and if you like don't forget to let me know. :)

Donnie traced the scar along Sarah’s arm absently where it rested across his chest. He recalled how worried they all had been that there would be nerve damage. As it turned out she had escaped any major damage and there was only one spot that didn’t really have sensitivity. It was a place near the top of her forearm nearest the elbow. It had also been the deepest part of the cut. 

Sarah stirred slightly in her sleep, snuggling a little closer to him. They were settled on the couch watching another of Mikey’s monster movies. Donnie smiled at the top of her head, wondering what exactly he’d done to deserve such a wonderful creature. Sarah had been tolerant of the movies though she didn’t find them very interesting. She tended to like action movies like A-Team and Expendables, thus her present condition. 

Leo glanced at them and then at the back of Mikey’s head where he was settled on the floor near the TV with a pillow tucked under his chin. He turned back to Donnie. “She might as well go to bed. Mikey started the movie way too late.”

“No.” Sarah uttered without opening her eyes. “I’m way too comfortable.”

Donnie chuckled. “We thought you were asleep.”

“You could go on to bed if you want.” Leo suggested. “It’s nearly one in the morning.”

“No,” she muttered again. “I can’t sleep in there alone.”

Donnie rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, the other occupied with keeping Sarah as close as possible. He knew the feeling. It had become increasingly hard to sleep at night. Her pull on him was so strong now that not sleeping next to her was very unnerving. Soon it wouldn’t be an issue anymore though. They had spoken with Master Splinter and he had agreed to perform the wedding ceremony as it had once been done long ago in Japan. Sarah hadn’t seemed to care how it was performed as long as it came to the same result.

Now, if they could get April to stop trying to – as she put it “spice things up”, everyone would be a lot happier. They had decided to wait until Sarah was completely healed which also gave the others time to get used to the idea. They were happy for Donnie, but in some ways it made each of them feel a little isolated, wondering if such a thing would ever be possible for them.

Sarah had seemed to sense their conflicting emotions and had made a point to spend time with each of them in the past weeks. She encouraged them and made each of them feel genuinely special. Donnie didn’t mind, he was even glad that she spent time with his brothers. He knew this was going to be a transition for them all, one he was more than happy to undertake. 

April on the other hand was making it rather difficult for everyone. She kept trying to throw wedding showers, look for dresses, and jewelry. No matter how many times Sarah told her she wasn’t interested in those things and that it might make Donnie feel left out, April would try again. Finally, Sarah had told her to just show up on Friday night and don’t bring anything with her. That was only two days away now. One if you figured that it was already Thursday morning. 

Suddenly, the lair was filed with the squealing of an alarm. Sarah sat back covering her ears. “What’s that?”

“Turn it off!” Raph shouted over the noise. 

Donnie was already up and headed for the lab with his brothers hot on his heels. He found the monitor that was making all the noise and turned off the alarm. “It’s the satellite I tapped into to keep an eye on the ozone. It’s detected a craft entering Earth’s orbit.”

“You mean a spaceship?” Leo said as he leaned over to look at the screen.

“Wow, where’s it going?” Mikey wondered out loud.

“It’s not going anywhere. According to these readings it’s crashing. Looks like it’ll hit central park in about ten minutes.”

“Well, we better get going in case there’s trouble.” Leo turned to head for the van.

“Yeah, it’ll be hard to miss a giant fireball falling from the sky.” Raph followed Leo with Mikey in tow. 

Sarah had stepped into the room and stood quietly beside the door. Donnie stopped to place a soft kiss on her cheek. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Please, be careful. I have a bad feeling.”

“We will.” He squeezed her hand and then headed for the van. 

They were nearly to the park when they saw the ship fall from the sky. It wasn’t very large, only big enough for four or five passengers. Pulling the van up beside the craft, the four slowly approached the shallow crater. A light broke the darkness and they each ducked, not sure if the person was a friend or foe.

“Oh, great! Dad’s going to kill me!” A soft feminine voice said as a pounding noise came from the ship. The turtles decided to risk it and they approached again. The light swung around to hit them. “What the heck are you? I thought Earthlings looked like me, not like giant green things.”

“Dudette, could you cool it with the light already? We’re here to help.” Mikey protested, covering his eyes.

“Oh, sorry.” The light was turned off and everyone gasped at the sight before them. It was a teenage girl who looked remarkably familiar.

“Sarah?” Raph squinted. Except for the really short haircut, it really did look like her.

“That’s impossible. Sarah’s back at the lair.” Leo pointed out as he stepped closer. He glanced over his shoulder at Donnie. “Right?”

Donnie actually stepped back a few steps. “Absolutely.” This girl gave him a very uneasy feeling.

The girl eyed him for a moment and then turned her attention back to Leo. “I’m Marina. Do you think you could help me fix my ship? I think the phase inducer is out of alinement. But I’m no mechanic.”

“I’m Mikey, this is Raph and Leo. And that’s Donnie.” Mikey waved a hand back in his brother’s direction. “You look like just a kid. What are you doing cruising around in a spaceship?”

The girl scoffed. “I’m no kid. I’m sixteen and I just took the stupid cruiser out for a spin. I didn’t plan on crashing on this rock.” She kicked the side of the ship. “Stupid phase inducer. If I have to call my Dad to come get me, he’ll be really ticked.”

“Why? Wouldn’t he be happy you’re alive?” Raph asked venturing closer to the ship.

“Nope, he’ll just be mad I busted his new ride. And besides that, he doesn’t exactly know I took it.”

“Oh, I see. Well, maybe Donnie could fix it.” Leo suggested. 

Donnie wanted to refuse but how could he. She was just a young girl and she was far away from home in the middle of the most dangerous park in New York City. He groaned. “Alright, I’ll take a look, but not here. You guys are going to have to help me get it out of that hole.”

They used the van to pull the small ship from the hole and Donnie placed some go-jacks under the back so it would roll. The jacks had large wheels and locked onto the side of the ship. “Where are we taking this thing anyway?” Mikey asked putting the keys in the ignition.

“To the lair, where else?” Leo started.

“Guys, I really don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Donnie had a bad feeling about the two females meeting.

“Donnie, don’t worry. I’m sure Sarah won’t care. It’s just for tonight. You’ll have Marina’s ship fixed and on her way in no time.” Leo encouraged with a warm pat on the shoulder.

Donnie frowned skeptically. “I hope so. I really, really do.” Donnie continued to keep as much distance between him and Marina as he could.

As they pulled into the garage, he noticed Sarah was already waiting for them. Her worried expression changed to confusion as she saw the ship they were towing. Donnie escaped the van as soon as Mikey stopped. “Donnie, what on Earth is going on?” 

But he didn’t get a chance to explain before the others including Marina were out of the van. So, instead he slipped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Sarah stared at the newcomer, and Marina stared right back. “Who are you?” Sarah finally inquired of the younger version of herself.

“I’m Marina, daughter of Lord Zenfered of the Quazar quadrant. Who are you and why do you look like me?” Again they stared at one another for a long moment.

“Well, Sarah, they say everyone’s got a double somewhere. Guess we found yours.” Raph chimed in.

Sarah frowned and Donnie could feel her emotions swirling like a tornado inside her. He decided it would be better if they stayed separated. The two seemed like polar opposites of each other and he feared the result. “I need to repair Marina’s ship. Why don’t you help? It’ll go faster with the two of us.” Sarah nodded, still eyeing the teenager. They left for Donnie’s lab to gather all the tools they might need.

Marina turned to the others. “Boy, that was such a warm welcome I thought I might freeze.”

“Don’t mind them, Marina. They’re a bit caught up with themselves right now. After all, they’re getting married tomorrow night.” Leo explained.

Marina blinked. “Really? You mean they chose to be with one another.”

Raph frowned, taking offense. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it. I just thought it was odd. On my world a woman her age would already be married. As a matter a fact, I am betrothed myself.”

Leo flinched. “What?”

“But you’re just a kid.” Mikey protested. 

“My parents selected my mate when I was a child. We spent a lot of time together to ensure the bonding process. He’ll be a suitable mate when the time comes.” Marina explained very matter-of-factly.

“Bonding process?” Leo found her description a little unsettling.

“Yes, don’t humans bond at preadolescence to their future mate?” The three shook their heads in confusion. “On our world when a female child reaches a certain age she creates a bond that is both spiritual and   
physical with her future mate, if the match is a good match that is. And if that window is missed then the woman becomes a servant in another’s service never mating.”

“What do you mean a good match?” Raph turned to lead the way into the lair.

“Only certain people can bond. Only those that are compatible can become mates.” She followed the others into the living room. 

Leo was becoming more concerned by the minute. “What exactly does a person feel during this bonding process?”

“Well, it was a long time ago for me. But I remember feeling his emotions and knowing where he was. We even played games of hide and seek using only our bond to guide us.” Marina settled into a chair.

Mikey had caught on and was beginning to think that Marina knew a lot more about Sarah than even she knew. “Um, can you feel each other’s pain?”

Marina nodded. “Yes, at least that is what I’ve been told. I didn’t experience that as a child. My parents were far too protective.”

“What if one of you is severely injured as an adult?” Raph glanced toward the garage where he could hear Sarah and Donnie now working.

“Again, I have never experienced it myself but I have seen it. I’ve seen the uninjured mate suffer as badly as the injured one.” She looked down at her hands for a moment, a memory passing through her eyes. “I have even seen them die when the other dies. That is why our people are so cautious to who we bond with.”

The three brothers sat silently for a moment digesting this new and terrifying information. Mikey was the first to admit it out loud. “Guys, we may have a serious problem.”


	2. Lies

“What’s the matter, Leo?” Donnie looked up from the phase inducer to the doorway where his brother stood. 

“You guys really need to come hear this.” Leo urged.

“Is it so important we need to stop working on the ship?” Sarah didn’t really want to spend time with the strange girl that looked like her. She couldn’t really put her finger on why, it just made her uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Leo insisted.

Donnie sighed. There’d be no peace if he didn’t go see what the fuss was all about. He laid his tool down. “Come on, if we ever want to get back here and complete the repairs we’d better go.”

Sarah was not keen on the idea of spending time with that girl, but she was even less keen about leaving Donnie alone with her even if he was with his brothers. So she followed him somewhat despondently. Donnie glanced down at her as they entered the living room. Apparently she was sending out red flags through their bond, she tried to calm her nerves as much as possible. Sensing Sarah’s discomfort, Donnie didn’t go much further than the doorway to the living room. 

Raph appeared around the far corner with Master Splinter. “Master Splinter, we thought you ought to hear this too.” 

Splinter introduced himself to the very curious teen then turned to Leonardo. “What seems to be the trouble, my sons?”

Mikey started rambling a little. “Well, we were telling Marina about Donnie and Sarah getting married and she was telling us about how they do that where she comes from and-“

“You guys drug us in here to hear about another races marriage rituals. I think that really could have waited.” Donnie turned to head back into the garage.

“No, wait Donnie, you have to hear this.” Leo moved to stand between Donnie and Splinter. “Marina says that when her race are children they create a bond with their future mates. Does that sound familiar?"

“Yeah, and she described it as both a spiritual and physical connection.” Raph interjected.

Donnie and Sarah glanced at one another both connecting the dots at the same time. They both began speaking at the same moment.

“But Sarah’s human.” Donnie sputtered.

“I’ve never been outside the United States, let alone outer-space.” Sarah pointed out.

Marina sat up straighter in her chair. “Are you telling me, you two are bonded?”

“It would seem so.” Splinter rubbed his long chin. “Although, I too cannot see how that would be possible. I found Sarah when she was a small child and nothing in her past ever indicated she was not fully human.”

Marina stood and moved around the couch to get a little closer to them. This immediately made Sarah shrink closer to Donnie’s side. He instinctively slipped a protective arm around her. Marina stopped when she saw this. It was a well-known fact that if a male felt his mate was threatened he would defend her and violently. Marina studied Sarah for a long moment. “You know, my dad told me a story once. He said he was married before my mother and that she and his daughter had been killed in a crash.”

“But I thought you said your people mated for life and if one dies so does the other?” Mikey was confused now. How could her father have lived through the death of his mate when Donnie had nearly died when Sarah had almost died?

“That’s the part of the story I never quite understood. The only thing I could figure was that they had never bonded properly, and so their connection was weakened.”

Sarah was still very skeptical. “That’s a very big jump, to go from being the same species to being a relative.”

Marina snapped her fingers. “I’ve got just the thing in my ship to find out for sure. I’ll be right back.” Marina left to get the device from the garage.

“Guys, do you understand what the kid’s saying. If one of you dies the other one does too.” Raph explained as if the couple didn’t already grasp the concept.

Donnie and Sarah exchanged looks and then shrugged. “So?” They said in unison.

Raph grunted. “What do you mean ‘so’? What if something happens? What if-”

Sarah stepped forward placing a hand on Raph’s shoulder. He looked down into her big brown eyes, finding comfort in them. “Raph, it also means that if one of us lives so does the other. Donnie has already brought me back from the brink once. That should be proof enough, that although death is a possibility it’s definably not a certainty.”

“And I’m sure Sarah could do the same for me.” Donnie smiled as Sarah shot him a wink over her shoulder. She returned to his side as Marina appeared with a device about the size of a toaster.

“What’s that?” Donnie eyed the alien mechanism.

“It’s a DNA profiler. My dad uses it in his freighting line. It should tell us if we are the same species and I may be able to narrow its field to tell us if we are related.” Sarah began fidgeting again and Marina stepped a little further away. “I’m sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Sarah nodded slowly. “Well, yes, I don’t know why exactly but you do.”

“On my world bonded female rarely let un-bonded females near their mates. That’s why until a female is completely bonded they are kept in seclusion.”

“Is that why you stole your dad’s cruiser, because you were tired of being locked up?” Leo hated the idea that she had been kept in a cage of sorts.

Marina sighed. “Yeah, I guess. I will be fully bonded on my next birthday but that’s nearly a whole year away. I just wanted to have some fun really.” She grinned mischievously. “And I was until I crashed.” She sat down again and began punching buttons on the small device. “There we go. I was able to narrow its scope not only to species but also to family bloodlines. You see, you just place your finger here.”  
A computerized voice came alive, speaking first in a foreign language and then in English. “Species: Mazar. Family: Zenfered. Positive identity: Marina Zenfered.”

Sarah paused for a moment still uncertain if she really wanted to know. She could feel Donnie behind her, his strength filling her. She set her jaw with determination and placed her finger on the slot. There was a tiny prick and the machine began talking again. “Species: Mazar. Family: Zenfered. Positive identity: Unverified.”

“Well, I guess that settles it. We must be related.” Marina had never had any siblings before and in a way it made her glad to know she had one now. She chanced a small smile at the older girl.

A plethora of emotions passed over Sarah’s face, settling on something akin to anger. She turned on her heel and hastily left the room.

“Sarah, wait.” Donnie pleaded, following after her.

“Uh, oh.” Mikey breathed.

“That is definably not good.” Raph remarked.

“Was it something I said?” Marina was very confused by Sarah’s reaction. She’d hope she might be happy to know her heritage.

“Do not take it personally, child. This information is a bit of a shock to us all, especially for Sarah.” Splinter moved toward the kitchen. “Let us have some tea while we give her a moment to adjust.”

“Actually, I’m starving. How about some breakfast, dudes? I’ll warm the oven up. I’ve wanted to try this new pizza topping out for a while.” Mikey headed for the kitchen with a grin.

Leo and Raph groaned. It had been nearly a year since Sarah had returned to them and they had gotten use to her cooking. Usually she made a rather large spread for breakfast. Going back to eating Mikey’s crazy pizzas was hard. But seeing as neither of them had ever taken an interest in cooking, they couldn’t do too much complaining.


	3. Ghost of the Past

Sarah had taken refuge in Donnie’s lab. She sat against a wall, her head in her arms which were propped on her knees. She didn’t understand why she was angry, just that she was. She tried to sort through the whirl wind of emotions. Soft footsteps entered the room. She didn’t have to look up to know it was Donnie. He settled on the floor beside her, silently waiting. His presence alone made her feel calmer. Through their bond she could feel his confusion. She couldn’t help him though, she was just as confused.

“I don’t understand,” she tried to keep the tears in check but was failing miserably. She hid behind her long dark hair, not raising her head. It was pointless though, he already knew she was crying. “Why? Why me? Every time I feel like I’m standing on solid ground, it gets ripped away from me. First my parents are killed in front of me. Then I get ripped away from my new family and sent away on the other side of the country because some gangster wants to kill me. Now, I find out my parents weren’t even my real parents. I just want to be left in peace,” she lifted her head wiping away the tears to meet his eyes, “with you.”

“Peace? You know better than to expect peace around here.” He teased softly.

That made her smile in spite of herself. “Well, maybe that’s the wrong word. I just want things to be steady.”

Donnie smiled then. “Well, you know that’s what we turtles are best known for.” She couldn’t help the small giggle when he scooped her up and put her in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as he whispered warmly in her ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll always be your firm ground to stand on.”

Sarah snuggled in deeper, pushing away all her own emotions focusing on the calm confidence and love emanating from her other half. They sat that way for a long time, basking in the quiet moment they had together; until the moment was broken by a high pitched squeal.

Sarah got up and went to the monitor, but Donnie shook his head. “That’s not one of mine. I think it may be coming from Marina’s ship.” They headed for the garage, where they found the others.

Marina popped open the portal and hopped inside. She quickly found the alarm and shut it off. “It’s the long range communicator.” She pressed another button and a small screen came to life. She groaned as the visage of her father appeared. He was a tall man with dark short cropped hair. He currently wore a very intimidating scowl.

“Marina, where are you? How dare you take the cruiser in the middle of the night!”

“I’m on Earth, where I kind of crashed. Oh, but don’t worry I’m fine and all.” She finished sarcastically.

“Earth?” His frown deepened. “I just received an alert that there was a fugitive on that planet. I already sent Kroelon to handle it. You should leave before he arrives.”

“Well, Dad, I just told you I crashed. I can’t leave until the cruiser is repaired.”

“Very well, I will have Kroelon pick you up when he is done with his mission.” The screen went dark and Marina frowned.

“Did you lose the signal?” Donnie asked.

“No, that’s the way all our conversations end.” 

“Wow, he doesn’t seem like that nice of a guy to me.” Sarah said softly.

Marina glanced her way. “He’s not.”

“Not even to his own daughter?” Mikey didn’t like the guy already.

“No. He is a warlord after all. So, I can’t expect too much from him.” Marina hopped out of the cruiser. “But that’s not really the issue here. He said Kroelon was coming here. Believe me when I tell you he is not a very pleasant guest.”

“But he said they were looking for a fugitive.” Leo commented.

Marina thought about that for a moment. “I’ve never heard of any fugitives fleeing to Earth.”

“Why not?” Raph shrugged as he leaned on the cruiser.

“This planet is considered very primitive. You people can’t even get past your own solar system.”

“So, why would a fugitive all-of-a-sudden show up here?” Leo wondered.

Donnie slapped a hand over his face. “Oh, no, the DNA profiler.”

“What about it?” Marina glanced at the entrance to the living room where she’d left it.

Sarah as usual was the first to catch his train of thought. “It’s hooked into your main computer isn’t it? Well, it probably just sent a copy of my DNA to your mother ship or whatever. Now, your people know I’m alive.”

Raph snapped to attention. “So, you’re the fugitive they’re after?”

“But why?” Marina pushed the button to reclose the hatch to the cruiser.

“You said it yourself, Sarah and her mother were supposed to have died in a crash. Maybe that wasn’t exactly the truth. Maybe there was a lot more to it than that.” Donnie rubbed his chin, “If we only had some clue to what really happened back then.”

Sarah reached slowly into her pocket and pulled out a small cloth pouch. She blushed slightly at Donnie’s curious expression. She had never showed the item to anyone, but she had always had it. They all watched as she walked to a workbench nearby. “I’ve always had this, but I never knew what it was. It always reminded me of some sort of broach or locket. It was broken a long time ago, so I just keep it in this little pouch.”

Donnie looked over the contents. There were two small pegs and an oval shaped disk. He looked up at her. “You’ve never showed me this before.”

“I didn’t think it was important. I had no idea what it even was.” Sarah hadn’t meant to keep it a secret, she just didn’t really think much of it. It was like a part of getting dressed to stuff it into her pocket and forget it for the most part. Every once in a while she’d fiddle with it in her pocket while she was thinking but nothing more than that.

Marina ventured closer, but stopped when Donnie glanced up at her. He moved to stand near the ship giving her space, so as not to make Sarah too uncomfortable. Marina’s eyes lit up as she looked at the trinket. “This is a memory locket. The outside is broken but the inside may still be in good condition. I need something small and sharp to open it with.”

Sarah scanned the workbench finding the small tool they used on computers. “Will this work?”

Marina took the small tool and slipped it into a hole on the side of the oval shaped disk. One side popped open. Inside was a small triangular shaped device. “I sure hope my ship can read this old hardware.”

“Old?” Sarah grunted indignantly. “It can’t be older than me.”

Mikey snickered. “You’re already getting dissed by your little sis.”

Raph smacked him on the back of the head. “Hey, bonehead, we’re the same age. That’d make you old too.”

Marina wasn’t paying much attention to them as she got back inside and plugged the memory card into the dash board computer. She was about to press the on button when Donnie stopped her. “Wait, can you cut your computers connection to your main base.”

Marina nodded and moved some switches to off. “There, now no one can see what we’re doing or find us for that matter.”

Splinter settled into a nearby chair as the others gathered round the small view screen. Marina pressed the button to start the play back. On the screen a woman appeared. She was obviously Sarah’s mother. Her long dark brown hair and big brown eyes were nearly identical. The woman’s expression was worried and frightened. “This is Queen Suanza. I have little time, so I must be brief. My husband has gone mad. I discovered his plan to conquer the Liverians, they are a peaceful race. My own father never would have approved of his throne being used in such a manner. I protested their treatment and so he became enraged. I have fled to a far quadrant with our infant daughter, Celes. But I know he will not let us go quietly. I have made friends with a young family, who have no children of their own.” The woman paused a moment, a tear streaming down her check. “My child, I must leave you with them. It is the only choice I have. If your father were to catch up with me, I doubt he would hesitate to destroy my ship simply because you were aboard. Hopefully, I will be able to return for you someday. But if I do not, know that I love you.”

Sarah turned away from the screen as it went blank. She buried her face in Donnie’s chest. He brushed a hand through her hair, feeling the deep sadness in her.

Marina seemed equally as disturbed by the memory log. “I knew my father could be ruthless at times. But this…this is far beyond that. To throw away his family for the sake of conquest, it would be a horrendous crime on our world.”

"I think it'd be a good idea to get this junk heap working and out of here." Raph suggested. 

Sarah looked up, meeting Donnie's eyes. She nodded answering his unasked question. "We still need at least another two or three hours to fix it." He reminded them.

“What are we supposed to do for the next few hours?” Mikey asked. “Do you guys need any help?”

"No," Sarah and Donnie replied in unison.

"It’d take twice as long,” Donnie grumbled under his breath

Sarah shot him a look. "How about showing Marina that movie we were watching earlier?"

Mikey lit up. "Yeah, come on dudette. You'll love The Salamander That Ate Burbank."

Marina blinked as she climbed back out the porthole. "The what that ate what?" She followed Mikey into the living room.

Leo hung back with Raph. "Is there anything we can do?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes at him indignantly. "Yeah, keep Mikey out of here."

"Gotcha." Leo chuckled as he followed his younger brother out.

Sarah pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves. “As Raph would say, ‘Let’s get this junk heap fixed.’” Donnie laughed at her impression of Raph, as he gathered his tools again and settled back to work on the phase inducer.


	4. Taken

The lair shook as a building on the TV exploded. “Wow, that’s some special effects!” Mikey cheered from his corner of the couch.

“That wasn’t on TV. It came from the garage!” Raph and Leo jumped over the back of the couch at the same time followed shortly by Mikey and Marina.

They threw open the door to find Donnie fighting off an eight foot alien with garish blue-grey skin. Sarah was lying against the far wall where the explosion had thrown her. The concussion had knocked her unconscious. The entrance to the garage was a gaping hole. Donnie had barely had time to gather his senses and grab a nearby crowbar before being attacked by the large alien.

“Kroelon!” Marina ran forward, trying to stop the alien.

The huge man stopped for a brief moment. “Whelp, you will return with me, along with the fugitive.”

“But she’s no fugitive! She’s my-“ Marina was cut off as a large hand grasped her wrist.

“I care not, nor do I desire to know why she is a fugitive. Lord Zenfered wants her, therefor he will have her.”

Donnie glared at the eight foot creature. “No! No one is taking her anywhere!”

Kroelon chuckled. “And you plan on stopping me?”

The turtles as well as Splinter joined Donatello, where he stood in the man’s path. “We all will!” They all charged forward, weapons in hand.

Kroelon growled with annoyance. “Insects.” He tossed a grenade at the roof of the tunnel and it came crashing down burying Leo, Mikey and Raph. With a swat of his large hand he sent Splinter flying into the cruiser which fell noisily on its side.

Donnie growled low and fierce as he was forced backwards by the huge alien. At last he stood directly in front of Sarah, who was starting to stir. “You won’t touch her!”

Kroelon flung Marina to the side as he whipped out a laser-rifle. “I don’t think you’ll have much choice.” Donnie avoided the direct hit by throwing the crowbar at the rifle, but it wasn’t enough to block it completely and he was struck, throwing him backwards into the wall.

“Donnie!” Sarah shrieked as she pushed herself up and clambered to his side. The turtle blinked as he looked up at his mate. A cut on her forehead dripped blood down the side of her face. He opened his mouth to say something but Sarah cried out as a large blue hand took hold of her long dark locks.

Donnie tried to stand but was overcome with vertigo. “Sarah!” He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. She was moving further away from him, he could feel it. He looked up to see the large man fighting to gain control of the petite brunet. She broke free for just a moment, trying to get back to him.

“Donnie!”

He tried again to stand, using the wall as leverage. Another laser blast hit him, this time at full strength, and the world began to grow dark as Sarah’s panicked cry echoed in his ears.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

The large star-fighter groaned as it left the planet. Marina glanced back at the prison cell where Sarah lay in a fetal position. No doubt her half-sister was feeling the effects of the laser blast that had hit her mate. Luckily, Marina had thought quickly telling Kroelon that if he killed the turtle it would also kill Sarah and that would not make her father very happy. Now a new worry grew in her mind.

“You can’t take her half way across the galaxy. It’ll kill her and her mate.”

“I care not. She will survive long enough to reach Lord Zenfered.” The large crony on her father’s was never much for talking.

Marina tried again. “Don’t you understand separation sickness, the further we get from Earth the sicker she’ll get.”

“Silence whelp or you’ll join her in that cell.”

Marina pressed her lips tightly together. Kroelon also was not much on idle threats. She decided to keep silent until she could think of a way out of the situation. She’d be no help, if she were locked in the cell as well. It would take a few hours to reach the Quazer quadrant, where her father’s base was. She would have to think quickly in order to save her half-sister.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Donnie woke to his brothers’ voices. He was still disoriented from the direct hit from the laser. “Sarah?” He groaned as he cracked his eyes open.

“She’s gone, along with Marina.” Leo put his hand under Donnie’s arm to steady him.

Donnie rubbed his head. It hurt badly from the laser blast. “I got to go after her.” He stumbled forward.

“Well, you ain’t gonna walk there.” Raph snorted as he caught his brother as he started to fall.

Donnie stood up slowly, locking his eyes on the cruiser. “No, but we can fly.” He and Sarah had just finished the major repair on the phase-inducer before the explosion. He made his way slowly to the vessels far side, which it had fallen on when Splinter had been thrown into it. “Help me.” The four brothers pushed the ship back upright and Donnie frowned at the damage. The wing had been bent. Normally, it would have been a simple thing to fix but he was beginning to feel ill.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sarah turned over the edge of her cot, expelling what little contents she had in her stomach onto the floor. She could feel that Donnie was awake but he felt like he was very far away. Even so, it gave her comfort to know he was alright. She had been in a semiconscious state as she had been dragged into the ship.

“Sarah?” Marina got as close as she dared to the electric bars. Sarah raised her eyes to meet the brown concerned gaze of her half-sister. “You’re starting to feel the effects of separation sickness. You have to focus on your bond. Keep it stable and strong as long as possible. Otherwise, it’ll kill you. It’ll kill you both.”

Sarah didn’t respond as she ducked her head and heaved again. She pulled herself back onto the cot. It was hard to focus on anything. Her head hurt and her body felt drained. But she did as Marina suggested. She focused on the bond sending her mate every ounce of strength and love she could.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Donnie leaned against the wall again, the wave of nausea finally subsiding. In its place was now a surge of strength coming through the bond. It felt like fire. He took in a sharp breath and turned to his brothers.

“Donnie, are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” Leo knew one of the signs was intense nausea.

“No, it’s something else. We have to hurry guys. I don’t know how long I’ll be of use to you.” He released the wall and began giving directions to the others. Leo and Raph helped Donnie straighten the wing while Mikey acted as their go-for. It still took nearly half an hour before they could get it back in usable shape.

Suddenly, Donnie fell to his knees. The urge to vomit was too much and he began to heave onto the garage floor. He suddenly realized with horror that Sarah’s pull seemed terribly far away. “Sarah…” He muttered as he collapsed onto the floor.

He was quickly surrounded by his brothers and father. Splinter placed a hand on his head. “He’s running a high fever. You must hurry now my sons. I fear for Donatello’s life. Go with haste and return safely, my sons.”

The turtles carried the unconscious Donnie into the cruiser and laid him on the single cot near the back. “Mikey, you stay with Donnie.” Leo ordered as he headed to the captain’s chair. Usually, driving alien craft was Donnie’s thing but seeing as his brother was completely incapacitated, it was up to them now. Raph was already seated in the co-captain’s chair beside him. The two exchanged worried glances before trying desperately to get the ship moving. Finally, the engine kicked on and they were able to maneuver out of the garage. Flaring the engine they were launched into space.


	5. In the Dark

"Donnie!" Mikey was freaking out. They had only been in space about twenty minutes, when Donnie had begun seizing. Mikey griped his brother’s shoulders tightly trying to keep him from tumbling off the bunk. Suddenly, Donnie became deathly still his breathing so shallow Mikey couldn't tell if he had stopped breathing all together. Panic filled the youngest brother. This was the second time his brother appeared to be dead in less than a year. Tears filled his eyes as he shook him desperately. "Donnie!"

*&*&*&*&*

Marina knew she had to act quickly as she watched her sister begin to seize inside the cell. She ran to the first aid kit and dug through it till she found the syringe. It was a cure for space sickness but it would have to do. Tucking it into her pocket she ran to the weapons locker. There were three laser rifles inside. She quickly moved the switch on each to overload. The blast was sure to blow half the hull off. Now they had a mere two minutes to escape the doomed vessel before it exploded. Rushing back to the detention cell, she eyed the keypad that would unlock the door.

She knew once she turned the door off that Kroelon would know her intentions. Taking a deep breath she pushed the button. Simultaneously the cell opened and sirens began to wail.

"I'm not much of a doctor." She explained to the unconscious Sarah as she jabbed the syringe into her shoulder. The powerful sedative caused her to stop seizing, but it also caused her to stop breathing for an instant. “Now, to get you out of here.”

*&*&*&*&*

Sarah was so cold where she floated in the darkness. Her soul called out to her mate. She searched for him in the darkness, crying his name.

His voice came soft and distant. "I'm coming. Hold on Sarah, just hold on."

"Donnie! Why can't I find you?"

"I'm here. I'll always be here." 

Sarah searched the darkness again and there he was. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "Don't leave me," tears streamed her tan cheeks. "Please don't leave."

He pulled her even closer. "Never. But you have to be strong now. You have to wake up." 

She began to panic. "No!" If she woke up he wouldn't be there.

"Sarah, you've got to help me find you. I'm coming, help me."

His plea struck her hard. Gathering the last inkling of her strength, she nodded.

*&*&*&*&*

Marina had dragged Sarah into the life pod. It was barely big enough for the two of them. An explosion rocked the tiny vessel. Kroelon had not discovered the overloading rifles in time. Marina secured the airlock hatch quickly, before falling onto the floor beside her sister. She gasped as Sarah opened her eyes ever so slightly. "Hurry," she croaked.

Hope renewed, Marina sprang to her feet and grabbed the controls. "You got it sis!"

The tiny vessel was not as powerful as the much larger ship and so even at full power it would take several hours to get back to Earth. Marina hoped they’d make it in time, little did she know that her own cruiser was barreling towards them at that very moment.

*&*&*&*&*

Tears poured from Mikey's big blue eyes. Raph had come to the back momentarily only to curse at the sight of his brother’s pale green coloring. He had said nothing to Mikey and instead had run back to his chair at the control board. He and Leo had promptly begun arguing.

"We don't even know if we're going the right way!"

"Cool it, Raph! All I can do is follow that other ship’s signal!"

"He's dying, Leo!"

"Then figure out a way to make us go faster!" Leo paused staring at the monitor. "Oh, no."

"Now what?"

"The signal....it's gone."

Mikey dropped his head onto the side of the cot. That was it then. Donnie was going to die. The brother he was closest to wouldn't be around anymore. He wouldn't be there to explain the things he didn't understand and encourage him when he knew he could figure it out on his own. And Sarah, she’d be lost to them forever, lost somewhere in the cold darkness of space.

A hand touched his arm and the turtle jumped. He looked up to see Donnie's eyes opened at half-mast. His jaw dropped. "Donnie! I thought... I thought you were...." The words stuck in his throat like so many knives.

“Don’t give up on us just yet.” He took a deep ragged breathe. “Keep going. Tell them to keep going.”

Mikey nodded, wiping away the tears. “Anything you say bro.” He ran to the front and into the back of Leo’s chair.

“Mikey, what the-“

“He’s awake! Donnie’s awake! He says keep going.”

Raph sighed. “Mikey that ship Sarah was on….we’ve lost its signal. She may not even be alive.”

“Raph, didn’t you hear Sarah. She said if one lives so does the other!” Mikey’s blue eyes filed with determination. If his brother wouldn’t listen, he’d pull him right out of that chair and take the controls himself.

“He’s right. If Donnie’s alive that means Sarah must be too.” Leo stared at the monitor at the last place the signal had come from. “Hold on Sarah, we’re almost there.”


	6. Reunited

Marina gritted her teeth as another piece of debris slammed into the thin hull of the life pod. She wasn’t sure how much damage the tiny pod could handle. What she did know was that the debris was forcing her to slow down which was not really an option. 

At least, Sarah seemed to be regaining her strength. Her color was returning and every once in a while she’d shift trying to sit up. By what miracle she was getting better was beyond Marina, maybe she hadn’t bonded as completely with that Earthling as they had thought.

A beeping noise drew Marina’s attention to a monitor. “Uh oh, looks like we’re going to have company. We’d better try to hide somewhere.”

“No,” Sarah had managed to get to her knees behind the single console chair. “It’s Donnie. Use the flares.” Marina did as requested, sending three flares in succession.

On the cruiser, Donnie was at the control board trying to pull Raph from his chair. “Move it, Raph. I need to attach the airlocks.”

“Forget it, you’re still too weak to be up. Don’t you know you almost died AGAIN?”

Marina’s face popped onto the monitor. “Hey, guys. Boy, am I glad to see you.”

Leo took over, easily brushing off Donnie’s protest. “Can you hook on?”

“You bet I can. I’ll be glad to leave this cramped little tomb behind.” Marina pressed some buttons on her end. “I’m engaging now.” There was a loud thunk and a hissing sound.

Donnie had made his way to the center of the cruiser where a small porthole about the size of a manhole cover had lit up. The lights went from red to green indicating the airlock was secured. Donnie pressed a button and the door popped open. Mikey helped as the two girls climbed down, first Sarah then Marina. 

Sarah and Donnie embraced, the universe slipping away. Sarah rose up to kiss him deeply. In that moment nothing else mattered, except his presence. Donnie accepted the kiss eagerly, trying to keep from trembling under the weight of the emotions he felt. She was safe. She was right where she belonged, in his arms. And nothing would ever, ever change that again.

Mikey blushed at the extremely intimate scene. He glanced down at Marina. “You did it, didn’t you? You saved them.”

Marina blushed now. “Well, I…”

“He’s right. You did save us. It was your quick thinking that brought us back.” Sarah hugged the somewhat startled but very pleased Marina. “Thank you from the very bottom of my heart.” She leaned back to look at the younger girl. “I think I may like having a little sister. I’ve never had one before. Well, unless you count Mikey.”

“Hey!” Mikey protested. Leo and Raph had joined them and they all laughed at the youngest turtle’s expense. Then Mikey lit up as a realization hit him. “Hey, I’m not the youngest anymore. That means you can do all my chores.” He slung an arm around Marina’s shoulder.

Marina laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever done a single chore in my life. My father’s an interstellar warlord after all, that means lots of servants.”

Donnie growled at the mention of the warlord, who had nearly killed his beloved. He pulled Sarah back against him protecting her from the aforementioned man despite the fact that he wasn’t even there. “Your father is a lunatic.” Sarah glanced up at him, not certain how to take the comment. On the one hand she had never met the man and he had nearly killed them. On the other hand he was her biological father too. Donnie settled back on the edge of the cot. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sarah slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m afraid I must agree with you, despite our blood relation.”

Marina sighed. “I suppose in a way this is all, my fault. If I hadn’t have used that genetic profiler, he never would have known you were alive and he would never have sent Kroelon after you. I am sorry for that.” She glanced up at the still open hatch that connected the two ships. “I’ll take the life pod and head back to the base. I’ll tell my father you died in the explosion.”

“You don’t have to go back to him. You could come home with us.” Leo offered. “I’m sure Master Splinter wouldn’t mind.”

“No, he would follow me. And your world would be in far greater danger as he would not come alone.” Marina shook her head. “No, this is the only way. It’s the only way you’ll be able to live in peace.”

“Peace is a relative term when it comes to us.” Raph pointed out.

Marina smiled somewhat sadly. “I’m sure it is.” She hugged each of them in turn. “Thank you for opening up your home and family to me. You showed me there was much more to life than what my father says, and for that I’ll always be grateful.”

Sarah hugged her new-found sister again. “Come back and see me. And next time bring your mate.”

“I hope he’ll be as solid and steady as yours.” Marina whispered back.

“Yes, he is my rock.” Sarah stepped back into Donnie’s waiting arms as Marina climbed back up into the life pod. Sarah felt trepidation leaving the teenage girl alone in space. “Maybe we should hang around and keep an eye on you.”

Marina leaned back over the opening. “That’s not necessary. No one in this quadrant would dare harm a hair on my head. But before you leave, make sure to disarm the homing beacon in the floorboard. I think that’s how Kroelon found us on Earth. I forgot all these ships come with one. It’s not linked to the main computer and so I forgot about it.” She waved and the hatch was closed on her end. 

Raph slowly closed their hatch. He felt strange leaving her. He’d already become a little attached to the teenager. He was still tense from everything that had been happening and he was itching to beat someone or something up.

Donnie provided just what he needed as he pulled the homing beacon from the floor. His brother knew what he needed just as much as he did. “Here Raph, take it with my compliments.”

Raph grinned as he slammed a sai into it, throwing sparks everywhere. “That felt good. Too bad I didn’t get a chance to tear that Kroelon jerk apart.”

Leo slapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I know the feeling. I’d have liked a piece of him myself. But he’s gone now, hopefully for good.” Leo noticed the couple seemed very tired. “Why don’t you two rest. Raph and I have learned the controls pretty good. We’ll be home soon.”


	7. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great Kudos!

Sarah and Donnie slept curled up on the cot all the way home. He’d growl in his sleep if anyone approached them. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around Sarah and she in turn had a death grip on him. After being growled at several times the others decided to let them continue sleeping even once they had reached the lair. Splinter was glad to hear that they were all safe and he agreed as well that sleep was probably best for them. 

It was nearly noon when Sarah woke. She hadn’t slept that good in months, well not since the last time Donnie had agreed to sleep next to her. She opened her eyes and gazed at her turtle. He looked so peaceful. She lightly traced her fingers along his check and down his neck. She rubbed gently on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, finding the place that always seemed to have a stress knot. He leaned deeper into her touch, still not waking. She ran her fingers along the large muscle of his upper arm that had been toned and forged from years of combat and training. Lifting his hand, she admired how much larger it was than her own. She proceeded to kiss each large finger as she examined the many scars and calluses on each one. 

Donnie had woken a few moments earlier but had been content to let her explore him. When she had begun to examine his left hand, he couldn’t help but open his eyes a sliver to watch her. He struggled to keep his senses even but failed as she turned with a smile to him. Nope, there was no hiding anything from his beloved. The bond allowed them to see right through one another to their very core, which meant she knew exactly how crazy her touch was driving him. 

“Good morning.” She half whispered, half purred. Sarah wasn’t entirely sure what time it was, but it felt like morning.

“Good morning.” He replied in the same sultry tone. It was his turn now as he traced his large finger along her cheek and down the curve of her neck. Her skin was so warm and soft. She took in a deep breath as his hand continued gently over her shoulder and down her side. He was thrilled with the gasp that escaped her as he slipped his hand under the edge of her shirt to rest his palm directly on the skin of her back. 

The desire that pulsed through them was nearly overwhelming. Sarah rose up to kiss him, and he placed his hand on her shoulder, pressing gently to draw her closer. Sarah jerked and a hiss of pain left her. Donnie sat up, demanding to see her shoulder. Sarah complied by pulling her shirt down to expose her shoulder and upper arm.

Donnie examined the large baseball sized bruise. It was obviously an injection site and the person administering the injection was either in a hurry or inexperienced or both. 

“Marina…”

“What?”

“She said she gave me some sort of antidote to space sickness. That must have been where she gave it to me.”

Donnie traced the large bruise gently with his finger, frowning. Looking up at the cut on her forehead, his frown deepened. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sarah saw no reason for him to be sorry about anything.

“I wasn’t able to protect you.” He touched the cut on her forehead. It was healing nicely on its own and wouldn’t leave a scar like on her arm. He lowered his eyes in shame. “That’s twice now you’ve almost died because I wasn’t able to protect you.”

She caught his face in her hands, her big brown eyes shining with conviction. “But you did. You protected me in the most important way. You’ve brought me home each time I was lost. You’re the reason I’m still here.” Her words were emphasized by the intense love pulsing through their bond.

“Hey guys. I thought I heard voices.” Mikey stepped through the porthole. His eyes immediately landed on the large bruise. “Wow, that’s a pretty gnarly bruise.”

Sarah shrugged slightly as she sat up, pulling her shirt back in place. “It’s where Marina gave me a shot of the space sickness antidote. It’s alright really. I didn’t realize it was even sore till a few minutes ago.”

Donnie grunted as he climbed from the small cot trying not to knock Sarah off in the process. He stood up and stretched. “Still I’d feel better if I could take a look at it under the light in my lab.”

“Could it wait a while, lunch is ready. I made an awesome new pizza I want you guys to try.”

Sarah smiled. “Absolutely, I’m starved.”

As they exited the ship, Donnie groaned. The cruiser was parked behind the turtle van and there were still piles of rubble everywhere. The garage was still partially exposed to the outside world. “This is going to take a while to clean up. I sure hope no city works notice it in the meantime.”

Sarah rubbed his arm comfortingly. “We’ll put up a false wall later. I’m sure everyone will pitch in to get this place back in shape.”

Donnie shook his head with a bit of doubt at how much help he was really going to get. He decided not to dwell on it as his own stomach rumbled. He followed Mikey and Sarah into the kitchen. The others were already gathered around the table. Splinter was also there though he had opted on his sushi rather than the pizzas Mikey had made. “I am glad to see you both well again. I was very concerned for you.”

“I’m sorry we worried you, Master.” Sarah bent to hug the old rat’s neck.

They ate lunch and talked over how to fix the garage. After they were done with the pizzas, they decided to move the ship to another secondary garage where they kept the turtle blimp. It wasn’t like they’d be using it much. Then Donnie gave instructions to each of them as they hefted several large plywood sheets in place to cover the exposed entrance to the main garage. They certainly didn’t want any more unexpected guest. By the time they’d finished building the false wall and piling the loose brick and concrete in a heap at the end of the garage it was late afternoon. 

Sarah discretely rubbed her shoulder. Although the spot was still somewhat sore, it wasn’t as bad as it had been that morning. Looking down at her hands and arms which were covered in dirt and grime, she made a quick decision. “I’m going to take a bath.” She had called dibs without even trying; after all there was only one bathroom.

Donnie rubbed the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He idly wondered how much trouble it’d be to add a bath onto Sarah’s room. Women tended to spend a lot of time in there for reasons he chose not to contemplate. He watched as his beloved paused near his little brother to tell him something. Mikey smiled and nodded, and she rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. 

The boys took the towels off the work bench and wiped off as best they could before entering the lair again. Mikey immediately went into the kitchen and Donnie followed him.

“So, what’s for dinner, oh great chef.” Donnie teased as he poured himself a glass of water.

Mikey peeked over the top of the refrigerator door at his brother. “I don’t know. Sarah said she was cooking. She did ask me to take out some chicken to start thawing.” Mikey went back to looking for the elusive chicken. He noticed absently how full the fridge was. It made him think they were forgetting something, something important. He shrugged as he finally spotted the chicken and pulled it out from behind several other items. 

Donnie chugged the rest of his water and headed out to the living room where his other brothers were flopped across the couch watching boxing. Donnie settled into the arm chair not really paying much attention to the TV. He could feel his body relaxing. Subconsciously he knew that it was due to Sarah taking a bath. She was probably relaxing in the warm water and the really, really good smelling soaps. Her lavender shampoo was his favorite. It made him want to bury his nose in her hair and leave it there as long as possible.

“Am I early?” April’s voice startled them all. Everyone turned to look at her in the entrance. She was wearing a nice dress that showed off her slender figure.

“Wow, April what’s the occasion? Are you going on a date?” Raph asked as he leaned back to look at her.

April looked confused by the question. “What do you mean, what’s the occasion? Sarah said be here at six o’clock on Friday. So, here I am.”

“Friday!” For the second time in less than forty eight hours, Donnie smacked a hand over his face. He’d forgotten all about the wedding ceremony. The good thing was that apparently Sarah had too. “We all forgot.”

April looked shocked. “Donnie, how could you forget about your own wedding?”

“Well, we’ve all been a bit preoccupied the last two days, April.” Leo explained. He thought about it for a moment before offering a suggestion. “I guess you guys could postpone considering everything that’s happened.”

Donnie glanced at the bathroom door. Oh no, he was not going to temp his mate’s wrath. “Believe me when I tell you that would not be a good idea.”

Raph snickered. “She’s already got you whipped and you ain’t even officially tied the knot.”

Donnie glared at his brother. “I wouldn’t be the only one getting the bad end of that stick. We all live under the same roof remember.”

Raph stifled his snickers. “Um, I’ll go talk with Master Splinter about it.” He made a hasty exit toward his father’s room.

“Come on, Leo. We’ve still got time to fix up the dojo.” Donnie turned to the kitchen. “Mikey!”

Mikey appeared in the doorway. “What’s with all the yelling?” Donnie grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to the dojo without saying anything else.

April hurried after them. “What can I do?”

Donnie didn’t stop to talk. “You can help Sarah with…well, whatever she needs to do.”

April returned to the living room in time to see Sarah emerge from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head. She glanced around the room, trying to figure out exactly why Donnie was suddenly feeling stressed. “What are you doing here, April?”

“Doing anything you need me to do apparently.” April suddenly grinned from ear to ear. ‘Finally, I can spice things up.’


	8. Gifts

“What do you mean?” Sarah blinked several times trying to understand what April was doing there. She noticed the pretty dress. “Hey, do you have a hot date?” Sarah grinned broadly.

April groaned inwardly. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” There really must have been some craziness the past few days for both the bride and groom to forget their wedding. “You told me to be here at six today and so I show up-“

“Today? Oh, no I said Friday.”

April flung her hands in the air in frustration. “This is Friday!”

Sarah’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened in something akin to horror. “What!” April couldn’t help the small laugh as Sarah began running in every direction with no true destination in mind. “Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness!”

April grabbed Sarah's arm as she passed for the third time. "Hey, calm down. I'm here to help. What do you want me to do?"

Sarah took a deep breath, fighting to find calm. Stepping back she drew upon the steady calm she felt from her other half. "Alright I need to make dinner, fix my hair and find something to wear." She indicated the jeans and t-shirt she’d put on.

"Okay, let’s get dinner cooking and then we'll deal with the rest."

Sarah was suddenly glad to have the help as she followed April into the kitchen. The two women quickly fixed dinner and put it to bake in the oven within fifteen minutes. Then they started for Sarah's room. At that moment, Donnie skirted through the living room. He grinned at them as he headed for the shower. "We forgot."

Sarah grinned right back. "Well, we have been a bit distracted." 

April grabbed Sarah's wrist, pulling her towards the bedroom. "Now, now, you two that's enough of that." April closed the door behind them. She turned to Sarah. "Haven't you ever heard its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding?"

Sarah laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. If that were true then they'd blown that whole luck thing right out of the water, especially since they'd spent the whole day together. "April, we don't need luck. We have each other."

April picked up the hairbrush that was lying on the dresser. She smiled. "I bet you're right." She had just begun to run the brush through Sarah's hair, when there was a knock on the door. April scowled. "Go away, Donnie."

"It's Mikey, can I come in?"

April rolled her eyes but Sarah just smiled. "Yes, Mikey."

The door slowly opened and Mikey's head appeared followed by his body. He blushed slightly as he closed the door behind him. "Um, I know you don't really care so much for girly things, but I got something for you." He slowly revealed the item he'd been hiding behind his back. Sarah gasped as she gazed at the beautiful silk flower. It was a white Lilly with a hair clip attached to the back.

"Oh, Mikey, thank you so much! I love it!" She hugged him tightly as he handed her the flower.

He smiled at her. "I couldn't let my sis get married without something pretty to wear." It made him feel really good when she gazed at the simple gift with adoration. He slipped out the door before April could shoo him out.

The older woman plugged in the hair dryer and had not been working more than a few minutes when another knock came on the door. April opened her mouth to tell Mikey they were busy, when Raph’s voice came through the wooden door.

"Sarah, are you decent? I need to talk to you."

Sarah quickly replied, before the frustrated April could send him away. "Come in Raph."

He pushed the door open about half way before entering. Raph was the least likely to bother her while she was in her room. He of all his brothers understood the desire for privacy. Sarah watched him with interest as he crossed the short distance between them. In his hand was a small box. He handed it to her with a little frown.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to get you something better. They ain't even real."

Sarah slowly opened the box and stared in stunned silence. Two silver rings sat side by side in velvet. One was very large and one was small and delicate looking. She placed a hand to her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped her.

Raph dropped to his knees in front of Sarah's chair, grasping her shoulders. "No, no! Sarah please don't cry. Donnie'll kill me! Don't worry about the rings, it was stupid. I’ll take them back." He started to take the box from her, but Sarah's head snapped up

"Don't you dare."

He sat back on his heels. "But-"

"Raph, this is probably the most incredible thing anyone has ever given me."

"But they're only stainless steel."

Sarah shook her head, causing her tears to splatter on Raph’s cheek. “They’re perfect. No. They’re more than perfect.”

Raph rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, I’m glad ‘cause I kinda told boy genius you said you didn’t want any, so he wouldn’t go looking for any.” Raph was relieved his plan had worked out otherwise they wouldn’t have any rings at all.

Sarah leaned forward, despite April’s protest and hugged him. “Thank you, Raph. I know Donnie’ll love them too.”

“Alright, now out. I can’t fix her hair if you guys keep coming in every few minutes.” April groused, still holding a hand full of Sarah’s long hair.

April was grateful when there seemed to be a stop in the flow of turtles for a few minutes. She was finally able to pull Sarah’s hair up into a beautiful bun. Sarah smiled at her reflection in the small hand mirror Donnie had found her. “It’s lovely, but it’s missing one thing.” She took the silk flower Mikey had given her and clipped it to the side of her head. “Perfect.”

April wasn’t done yet. She pulled out a makeup bag and approached the younger woman with every intention of painting her up nicely. Sarah immediately refused to wear any. She never really cared for that stuff anyway and Donnie had said it made his nose itch. 

April finally conceded and retreated to Sarah’s “closet”, which was little more than a broom handle hung across one corner of the room. April wondered briefly why they hadn’t built her a real closet. Then looking at the selection of clothes she realized that there really wasn’t a need. Sarah’s wardrobe was seriously small. She had no more than five pairs of jeans and seven shirts and one very lonely dress that looked like it hadn’t been worn.’Wait a minute that’s the dress I got her a few months ago!’

“Sarah, what is this? It’s still got the tag on it.”

Sarah blushed. “I’m sorry, April. I really like it but there’s not much use for a dress down here.”

“Well, we have one now. And if you would have gone dress shopping with me, we wouldn’t have such a limited selection.”

Sarah shook her head and was about to speak when there came yet another knock on the door. Sarah already knew who that was. “Come on in Leo.”

The eldest turtle opened the door but only stepped halfway in. “How did you know it was me?”

“Easy,” April muttered. “You’re the only one that hasn’t been in here.”

Leo shifted nervously. He hadn’t realized his brothers had been there or that they may have brought gifts. “Well, I uh….” He stepped into the room, a large box under his other arm. He decided smartly to close the door before proceeding. “I brought you something. I hope that’s all right?”

Sarah stood and took the box from him, wondering what on earth needed such a large box. She lifted the lid and peeked inside. “Oh, Leo….” She let the box fall to the floor, holding fast to the garment inside. “How on Earth…? Where did you ever find such a thing?”

Leo was quick to explain. “It’s a traditional kimono, like they wear in Japan during weddings at the Shinto Shrines. I didn’t know if you had anything….I just thought…”

Sarah was still admiring the beautiful material. There were two separate layers. The top was a crisp clean white while the second under-layer was a lovely shade of soft purple with a bit of embroidery around the collar. “This is absolutely gorgeous!”

Encouraged, Leo continued. “I had a friend of Master Splinter’s locate one for me. I have no idea about the size, but with kimonos usually one size fits all.” He blushed slightly, a bit surprised, when Sarah threw her arms around him in a bear hug. Leo had always been a little more reserved with her, not wanting to overstep his bounds with either his little sis or brother. But at the moment he was enjoying her embrace and so he returned it.

Sarah stepped back with a grin. “I’ll put this on and be out in a few minutes. Don’t tell Donnie. I think I’ll keep it a surprise.”

Leo grinned as he headed for the door. “My lips are sealed.”


	9. Of Endings and Beginnings

Splinter had decided to make the ceremony very brief for several reasons. The first being that although Sarah had said it didn’t matter what ceremony was performed, the full traditional Shinto ceremony took quite a while and there were parts his old mind could not remember. The second reason being that he didn’t think a lot of it was necessary in this case. Donatello and Sarah were already inseparable both literally and figuratively. So, to go through the whole ceremony about how you become as one in marriage and so on, seemed rather redundant. And lastly, due to the events of the past few days he could tell his wards were all quite exhausted, particularly the young couple.

He could still see the tiredness in each of them, even though neither would have admitted. Donatello had continued to attack his duties with the same verbosity he usually had. It was very lucky for his son that Sarah had returned to them when she had. The young woman had surprised even him with the amount of responsibilities she had taken over from Donatello. The usual minimal tasks of keeping things working around the lair she was able to do on her own, while her counterpart was able to focus on more important things. Occasionally, though he’d still find them, hunched together over some item in Donatello’s lab. His son, despite his own great intellect, still desired her opinion on projects and inventions.

Splinter smiled to himself as he removed the three sake cups from a wooden box. Upon speaking with Donatello about marriage, he had acquired them from a friend above. He replaced the box in a space on the far side of his room and drew out the bottle of sake. It wasn’t often that he was able to use the alcoholic beverage, more often than not it had been used to clean wounds when other disinfectants were not at hand rather than for drinking.

Gathering his supplies he carried them to the dojo, where his sons had laid out several straw mats and setup the large candles. Even without the overhead light on, the room glowed. Splinter watched as each son had slipped away briefly only to return with a very satisfied smile on his lips. Now three of his sons sat waiting on the mats, strangely quiet.

April appeared in the doorway with Donnie, and Mikey patted the mat beside him. She smiled and settled down beside him. 

Donnie glanced behind him when he heard the soft footsteps. His breath caught in his throat. He had never thought it possible for Sarah to look more beautiful than she did when she helped him in his lab, her forehead scrunched up in concentration and little smudges of grease on her cheek. But he had been entirely wrong. The vision that stepped up beside him in the door of the dojo was simply awe-inspiring.

His heart was pounding so hard, he couldn’t manage words. Fortunately there was no need for them. Sarah blushed at the incredible emotions he was feeling while gazing at her. She felt proud dressed from head to toe in her brothers’ many gifts.

“You might want to close that, dude, before you start catching flies.” Mikey’s voice barely registered, but April’s small chuckle brought Donnie back to reality and he shut his mouth which had been hanging open.  
Ignoring his brother’s teasing, he offered Sarah his hand. “Ready?”

She nodded, taking it warmly. “Always.”

They walked forward and settled in front of Master Splinter. The old rat cleared his throat before he began to speak with intention. “My children this is indeed a wondrous occasion that one of my sons may find happiness in another. It makes my heart fill with joy to know you are both so very right for one another. You complement each other in nearly everything, wisely drawing upon each other’s strengths and aiding in each other’s weaknesses.”

He took out a small bowl of water and sprinkled it over their heads. “Salt water for purity, so that you will enter your union with pure and patient hearts.” He poured the sake into the three cups, starting with the smallest and ending with the largest. “These cups represent your life together. The smallest is the beginning. The second is your life together. The third and largest represents your spirits which will forever be bound beyond this life.” He lifted the smallest cup and handed it to Donatello.

Donnie took the cup, remembering the brief description of the ceremony Splinter had given him. He lifted the cup to his lips twice before taking a small sip on the third. He handed the cup gently to Sarah, who mimicked his actions. Each cup was done in the same manner, until each was sipped and placed again on the small tray.

Splinter turned his gaze on Sarah. “Now it is time to exchange rings.” Raphael had explained his gift to his father and Splinter knew that Sarah would be the one holding them.

“I’m sorry, Master, but we don’t-“ Donnie fell silent as Sarah pulled the red velvet box from inside her kimono. He questioned her with his eyes and she shot a glance at Raph, but remained silent. Donnie caught the look and also chose not to mention the growing blush on his brother’s cheeks. He’d thank Raph properly later. 

Splinter began to speak again as Sarah opened the box. “The exchange of rings is a symbol of your unending love for one another.”

Sarah gently took Donnie’s hand and slipped the large ring on his second finger. “With this ring, I give myself to you in body, mind and soul.”

Donnie licked his lips, trying to form words. Finding that he had a very large lack of them, he turned his attention to the other ring. It was so small and delicate that he nearly dropped it. Sarah’s hands covered his one and he met her eyes. Those eyes trapped him and reassured him that nothing he could say or do would ever be wrong.

He took a deep steadying breath and slipped the tiny ring on her finger. “With this ring I give you everything that I am. I will protect you and love you always, even beyond this life.” He leaned forward kissing her softly, the spectators’ presence melting away.

Splinter cleared his throat, causing Donnie to sit back. “May your union be filled with joy and love.” He bowed to the couple and they returned the bow deeply. With that the ceremony was complete. Everyone moved to the kitchen to enjoy the large dinner that had been prepared.

It was very late when the couple finally slipped away to the bedroom they now shared. Sarah was about to start removing the pins from her hair, when Donnie’s hand caught hers. Without words he removed the large Lilly from her hair followed by each pin. The process was slow and tender. Sarah closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. He guided her back to the edge of the bed to sit. He knelt in front of her and removed the soft white shoes that had come with the kimono. He gently rubbed each foot before letting them lay on the rug beside the bed. He stood, pulling her back to her feet. 

Lifting her chin gently, he met her gaze that was already clouding with longing. “I love you, Sarah. You make me want to be better than what I am. When I’m with you I feel stronger. I don’t feel whole without you at my side.” 

Sarah stroked his cheek lovingly. “For so long I felt empty inside, alone, and discarded. Before that day in the tunnel when you came for me, I never thought I would ever feel so complete, so fulfilled.” A tear streamed down her cheek. “Life is simply not worth living if you’re not with me. I love you, forever.” Cupping her face tenderly, he kissed her. The kiss seemed to contain everything that they were or ever could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is rated M/E due to sexual content. Please be aware it may not be appropriate for young readers. You do not have to read the honeymoon scene in order to continue reading the series.


	10. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is rated M/E due to sexual content. Please be aware it may not be appropriate for young readers. You do not have to read the honeymoon scene in order to continue reading the series.

He trembled beneath the wave of emotion pulsing through their bond that wanted to swallow him whole. Sarah grasped at his arms desperately wanting more, needing more. 

Donnie released her lips with a gasp. He gazed down at her with unabashed amazement. He could feel her desire swelling and pulsing like a volcano about to erupt. He was astounded that such a beautiful creature would want a mutated freak of nature like him. But there it was the truth glowing like a fire behind those chocolate orbs. 

“Sarah….” He whispered her name like a forbidden prayer and she responded to the request. Stepping back she untied the obi and let it fall to the floor. Slowly he reached out and pushed the crisp white outer layer from her shoulders, allowing it too to puddle at her feet. Now all that separated him from the scalding flesh of his beloved was the thin silky soft purple layer, which quickly joined the first layer at her feet. 

He drew her to him, passionately raining kisses along her neck and shoulders. Slipping the bra strap from her shoulder, his mouth roamed lower eliciting a small moan from his mate. A new scent met his nose and he nearly collapsed. The smell of Sarah’s arousal was more pungent than anything he’d ever smelled before. It engulfed him, seeping into every pore. He could feel her soft hands work the clasp of his belt and its soft plink as it landed on the floor beside the kimono. 

He stepped back to gaze at her as he removed the elbow and knee pads. Tenderly she removed his mask and laid it on the bedside table. He trembled as his hands slipped around her to unclasp the bra. Sarah kicked of the last piece of clothing, their bodies now barren of any barriers. Kissing her deeply, he scooped her up and placed her on the soft bed. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he leaned over her.

Sarah could feel the tension in his body and sense his mind struggling for control. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t keep it inside anymore.” He said a bit sheepishly.

She pulled his head down to rest upon her breast. “Then let go, love. Let go.”

He let out a soft groan and his body relaxed a moment later. Sarah felt something brush the inside of the calf and she blinked in surprise. “What’s that?”

Donnie blushed. “My tail.”

Sarah let out a little laugh. Donnie rose up to look at her curiously. He could tell she wasn’t laughing at him. He could feel relief bubbling across the bond. “What’s so funny?”

A smile spread across her lips. “I thought I was in real trouble there for a moment.”

Donnie couldn’t help but grin. “Boy, you sure have high expectations of me.” Concern grew in his eyes as he brushed a hand through her long locks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her smile faded ever so slightly. “It will but only this once.”

He nodded his understanding. She was a virgin. It was not surprising. After all, she was meant for him as he was meant for her. This was a first for both of them. He kissed her again, roaming his hands over her body and teasing her nipple until she moaned in his mouth. Only then did he press against her opening. They both stilled at the new sensation - savoring it. And then he moved again until he pressed against her soft inner barrier. Kissing her a little deeper and steadying his nerves, he gave one last push breaking the wall. Sarah gasped into his mouth and his arms wrapped tightly around her as the sensation of pain ebbed through the bond. Once it had passed he pushed inside a little more and then rested there, allowing their souls to intertwine as their bodies now did.

When Sarah moved to cup his face in her hands, he took it as permission to move, slow and steady at first and then with more vigor. Sarah arched into him clinging to him everywhere she could find a handhold. When she cried his name, he bent to silence her with his mouth. The kiss only seemed to throw her over the edge as her insides tightened around him. He growled as she whimpered. And he could hold no longer as he exploded into his mate.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he nuzzled her neck and nipped at her ear. Sarah shuddered beneath him, her arms and legs still wrapped as far around him as they could get. “God, I love you.” His warm breath brushed across her damp skin, sending another shiver through her body.

“I love you more.” Her eyes drifted closed, savoring every heartbeat and breath. Their bodies were still molded together and it would be a while before she was willing to let the sensation go. And so they rested, wrapped in comfort and love.


End file.
